


Bee's mini Lewd

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, futa Blake, futa Yang, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a short Yang and Blake fic
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Bee's mini Lewd

The sharp slaps that Yang had been receiving to her bright red ass weren’t exactly the most forgiving signs of affection she received from her faunus wife, but it was Yang's decision to close her eyes in and further reveal in the pleasure that lay underneath the layer of pain she was receiving which prompted Blake to really wind her arm back before delivering the harsh blow against her ass cheek. Earning a loud muffled cry from Yang’s ball gagged mouth that was quickly morphed into a pathetic whimper as Blake leaned in close to her lover’s ear while she roughly grabbed Yang’s pain pulsating right cheek.

“Now I don’t recall allowing you to look away from that mirror now do I Yang?” Blake asked, her question spoken in a whisper as she released Yang’s right ass cheek only so that she could slap it with her bare hand now. Yang’s eyelids flew upward so that her eyes could once again gaze into the full body sized mirror in front of her and continue to drink in her current state. Yang’s immediate obedience earned her a purr from Blake directly into the ear that the book loving faunus had been whispering into previously. 

“There’s a good girl, besides isn’t this a much better sight to enjoy?” Blake asked as she tossed aside the riding crop she had been using so that her now free hand could begin stroking her blonde wife’s cock in quick succession while continuing to slap Yang’s ass with her other hand. Her gaze focused on the woman staring at the mirror in front of them as she continued to whisper into Yang’s ear.

“This subservient look suits you wonderfully, your strong and well built arms bound together and suspended in the air by the rope tethered to the ceiling. Your mouth forced open by this cute purple ball gag that’s forcing you to drool all over the floor. Why I can’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t love to see this depraved side of you…” Blake said, ceasing her stroking briefly so that she could give attention to the sensitive head of Yang’s dick by grabbing her dick just below the tip and roughly running her thumb all over the sensitive tip. Yang was now letting out loud muffled cries of pleasure as the focused attention on her dick head proved to be too much pleasure for her to handle. She bucked her hips forward as cum began firing from her dick and landing all over the floor beneath them and even managing to reach the mirror a few feet in front of them that was capturing the whole lewd affair. 

This revelry of Yang lasted for a minute or so before Blake finally released her cock and brought her hand to her face so she could clean off the droplets of cum that landed on her hand with her tongue. With her hand now clean, Blake let out a dangerous chuckle as she grabbed the base of her cock while she moved directly behind Yang. Yang was still trying to catch her breath after the explosive orgasm she just underwent so her breath was coming out in heavy pants, which were interjected with some small whimpers as she felt Blake slap her sore ass cheeks with her dick. 

“Now I don’t remember giving you permission to cum yet...do you Yang?” Blake asked, her gaze directed to her girlfriend’s incredible ass as she continued to tease at the sensitive firm cheeks. “If you continue to disobey me like this then I’m going to have to make your punishment more severe, now do you want that?” Yang’s response was an unintelligible string of moans that came from her mouth that were interrupted every so often by another whimper from her thanks to Blake’s dick. Yang’s attention to the full sized body mirror in front of her was the only way she could have caught the dangerous smirk Blake gave while peaking over her shoulder and as her cock was shoved directly into Yang’s dripping pussy. Causing her eyes to go wide as she let out a loud cry of pleasure as her pussy was suddenly found stretching to accommodate for her wife’s impressive cock. 

“I’ll take that answer as a yes then.” Blake said. She kept her gaze locked to the mirror in front of her so that both of them were capable of enjoying Yang’s reaction to the fierce impact of Blake’s pelvis slamming into the blonde’s sore ass every time her hips thrusted forward and Yang felt Blake’s cock drive deep into her vagina. The euphoric expression that was plastered on Yang’s face pleasing Blake as her cock continued to drive back and forward into her vagina and forcing Yang’s now hardened cock to bounce up and down in rhythm with Blake’s thrust that moved Yang forward with every impact she made. 

“Gods you look so beautiful…” Blake whispered out again as she inched her face closer to Yang's ear again. “Your perfect breast heaving up with every breath you take and falling as you pant them back out…” Blake moved her hands from her lover’s waist and trailed them up her waist so that they could find her D-sized breast and fondle them roughly as she continued to fuck her pussy. “Your hard cock bobbing up and down while I fuck you.” Blake moved her right hand back down towards her wife’s cock so she could begin stroking it and continue to increase the amount of pleasure that she was giving to her moaning wife. “You look beyond incredible right now Yang...gods I love you so much.” With that confession spoken, Blake gave Yang’s earlobe a quick bite before covering every inch of Yang’s neck with passionate kisses which sent a shiver down the blonde brawler’s body as she revealed in the large influx of pleasure.

Yang was in a pure state of ecstasy, and thanks to the mirror in front of her she was able to witness every second of her body’s lustful reaction to the stimulation that was coursing through her body. It was no wonder that Yang was quickly sent into another state of euphoric pleasure as her entire body tightened up and her back arched forward while cum once again began pumping out of her dick and all over the floor and mirror. This time however Blake was quick to follow suit as she felt Yang’s pussy clamp down around her cock. She buried her cock all the way into her lover and bit down on Yang’s shoulder as she pressed her breast into Yang’s back and let out a muffled cry as her body began to quake with every release of semen into her lover’s pussy. The two lover’s stayed in this orgasmic pleasure for a few minutes while they rode out their respective orgasms together, Yang keeping her eyes glued to the cum stained mirror in front of her as her breaths came out in heavy pants while Blake kept her eyes shut tight but now had her arms wrapped around Yang’s toned stomach as the last of her cum was shot into her girlfriend’s pussy and dripping out past her cock thanks to the overflowed state of Yang’s vagina.

A few silent minutes went by before Blake finally withdrew her mouth from the shoulder of her panting wife and slowly pulled out her cock from Yang’s pussy. A small whimper leaked past Yang’s mouth as she felt it leave while a trail of cum began to leak out of her pussy. Now pried apart from her lover, Blake finally moved to the front of her suspended wife so she could undo the ball gag and place it on the tray table that was next to them. She may have now been obstructing Yang’s view from the mirror in front of her, but the sight of her wife’s loving smile right before Blake leaned in for a passionate kiss was a good substitute right before Yang closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Once they separated however, Yang couldn’t help but let out a snorted chuckle.

“You know I love you Blake, but holy cow do you read way too much smut babe.” Yang’s words gave Blake a bewildered expression as she cocked her head to the side. “'Your perfect breast heaving up with every breath you take’, you may as well have just read that straight from one of your smutty books you love so much.”” With the cause of her snort finally made clear, Blake gave a brief offended expression to her snickering lover before giving her a light slap on her ass. The slap may have been a light tap meant to showcase her disapproval of her lover’s words, but Yang’s ass was still very sensitive after the previous rough treatment it received. It was why Yang’s light snicker at her own comment coupled with her lover’s expression was interrupted by a small whimper from her as the light pain washed through her body. “Fuck Blake, you really went hard on me didn’t you?” Yang asked, a question which earned her another passionate kiss on her lips from her cat wife before she answered it. 

“Well I know how much you love a bit of rough play.” Blake said once she broke free from the kiss, her previous warm smile was replaced with a smirk as she reached down and cupped the underside of Yang’s rock hard shaft so she could press it up against her stomach and begin to lightly run her hand up and down it. “Now I believe it’s your turn now isn’t it?” Blake said right before getting down on her knees in front of her wife’s cock once she released it. She stared up at Yang with a smirk and observed the blonde brawler easily break free from the rope holding her hands in the air and grabbed the base of her cock with her robotic hand and began lightly tapping at Blake’s right cheek with her cock. A similar smirk spread on her face as she observed Blake close her eyes and let out another purr as the warm penis continued to greet her cheek.

“Glad to see you’re up for more Blakey.” Yang said right as she pressed the tip of her penis up against Blake’s lips. Blake was happy to open her eyes as she gave the tip a quick kiss before opening her mouth and allowing Yang to bury the entire thing into her mouth and down her throat. Blake let out a brief gag as she took the entire cock into her mouth, but that didn’t stop Yang from beginning to roll her hips back and forward while she continued to fuck her wife’s throat. Her hands on either side of Blake’s head so that she could control her wife’s head and to make sure to leave the tip of her penis inside Blake’s mouth before rolling her hips back forward and burying the entire thing back in again. 

“Fuck Blake, you can say what you want, but nothing would ever beat what I’m looking at right now.” Yang said with a wicked smile as she continued to stare down at the sight of her wife’s golden eyes staring back up at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Places to contact me  
> Twitter-https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer  
> Tumblr-https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
